A wide variety of mechanisms have been utilized to deploy panels from a storage container into some desired geometric patterned panel or array. Typically such systems are used to deploy radio or radar antennas, solar-cell panel arrays for space craft, solar reflectors, etc. Some existing mechanisms for example utilize telescoping booms of circular or rectangular cross-section which support a flexible panel stored on a drum, and as the drum unwinds the panel is deployed between the two telescoping booms in a window shade manner.
Another mechanism utilizes telescoping booms and stores the panel in an accordian folded pack, deploying the panel between the booms in a similar manner to accordian pleated household drapes being drawn across a window. Other systems use inflatable booms or structures to support an array. In another, accordian folded panels are deployed by applying torque to each of the many panel hinges by means of a run-around cable and pulley system having drums located at each hinge point. In such arrangements the panels are only coplanar upon full deployment, and should the system jamb during deployment the panels would be in a zig-zag patterned array. An exception is the earlier described drum deployment system which would have a portion of the window shade array deployed coplanar and useable should the deployment not be totally completed.
Many mechanism and apparatuses for actuating these systems utilize complex and heavy scissor arms, while others use springs for powering the deployment. Springs are heavy for the amount of power they supply, and additionally they do not provide the capability of retracting and re-stowing the array. In order to control the rate of deployment, dash pots are used in conjunction with the springs on some systems, thus reducing even more the power efficiency of the springs.
At least one of the inflatable structures utilizes a thermal setting resin to reinforce the structure and give it a permanent set once it has been deployed, and in still another refinement there is a metallizing of the inflatable structure after deployment. Clearly such systems are not capable of retraction and restowing.